


Taste You

by suzunesays



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut, explicit - Freeform, unfinished?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunesays/pseuds/suzunesays
Summary: Pretty Sure I based this off of some event story, but I never really finished it. Bold Text was taken directly from the script of the game. This is just a tease but thought you all may like to read it! I'm just dumping it here so that there is a record of it!





	Taste You

“ **Just stay here with me, little lady… I’m only here to pleasure you.** ”

Your heart pounds away in your chest as Saizo’s cool hands grasp at the fabric of your kimono, pulling it apart and exposing your shoulders, breasts, and abdomen. His long, slender fingers trace delicate patterns across your skin, slipping over the sensitive skin of my breast, causing you to inhale sharply.

“ **Nnn…** ,” you moan out.

Saizo chuckles. He can feel your heart pounding away under his fingertips. “ **Well, well… it looks like I might be able to catch your heart in my hand in a minute.** ”

His teasing voice causes you to worry. “ **Y-you’re only going to leave me like this…?** ”

His eyes regard you carefully, a devious smirk forming across his soft lips. He leans up from in between your legs and leans back on his knees. “ **Then, little lady… let’s see you strip me.** ”

Your stomach drops in a mixture of excitement and nerves. “ **Wha…** ”

His hands reach up around his neck and he folds back his collar, his eyes staring into yours. He licks his lips, “ **Go on… make a mess of me until you find exactly what it is you want to see.** ” He pulls a little more and reveals his beautiful skin, illuminated by the light of the full moon outside.

Driven by an unknown desire to see more of him, your hands reach out and shakily start to remove his clothing. The more you reveal of him, the more you want to see. He watches you with a hungry, simmering look in his eyes. As your fingertips brush over his smooth, warm skin, he lets out a low hum of pleasure from his throat. His encouraging moans drive you to completely bare him before you. You feel your face rush with heat as your eyes drink in the sight of his beautiful body before you.

“ **...Is just looking enough for you, then?** ”

His confident smirk challenges you to go on further.

You shake your head. Just looking at his naked body causes heat to surge through you, heating up your skin. “ **...No, it’s not.** ”

He reaches out and gently grabs your hand, “ **...Then why don’t you touch me and see for yourself…?** ”

He places your hand on his chest and smiles softly at you, watching the look in your eyes grow from curiosity to unmistakable lust. You glide your hands softly over his toned torso, watch as he shivers slightly under your touch as your hand trail down his sides, his navel, and stopping shy of the hardened cock between his legs.

He licks his lips, “ **...I know what you’re thinking, little lady.** ”

You look up and meet his gaze, his eyelids are heavy with arousal.

He tilts his head to the side, “ **What do you want to do to me…? You can do whatever you want…** ” He reaches out and runs his fingers through your hair, softly caressing your ear and cheek before pulling away again.

Your eyes flit down his body, “ **I… I… I want to taste you…** ”

The words leave your lips without any thought. You feel your cheeks burn with shame and desire, but you can’t keep denying your true feelings any longer.

Saizo’s eyes widen, and a light blush appears on his cheeks. He wasn’t expecting you to say this, and seeing him like this gives you a small surge of confidence. Your eyes meet his, and you don’t look away. He smiles, “ **Well, well… You’re the first who has ever said they wanted to taste me you know. I don’t mind it coming from you, little lady. So where do you want to taste first?** ”

You watch as he swallows slowly, his throat gleaming white in the moonlight. Something about letting you have your way with him is giving you confidence. All the times he teased you run through your mind. A small smile comes to your lips as you lower your lips to his neck, softly kissing down his throat. You feel a low hum of pleasure rumble against your lips. Encouraged by his reactions, you open your mouth and use your tongue to softly lick at his skin, sucking gently. Your hands reach up his chest and up around his shoulders, and you push him slowly down onto the futon...


End file.
